Witch In The North Forest
by Green Maple
Summary: "Bergerak sedikit saja, akan aku tebas kepalamu!"/Pada suatu hari ada sebuah kerajaan besar nan jauh disana dan bla bla bla. Ini mungkin seperti kisah dongeng pada umumnya. Tapi, ini tidak seperti kisah dongeng pada umumnya. Apakah ini akan berakhir dengan happily ever after? Aku Haruno Sakura, yang akan memandumu untuk menjelajahi cerita ini sebelum happily ever after itu terjadi.
1. Present

Disclaimer

Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto

Witch In The North Forest©Green Maple

.

.

.

Genre : Rated M, Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Peringatan : Cerita, nama tokoh dan tempat dalam fiksi ini semua hanyalah karangan author belaka. Mohon para pembaca dapat menyikapinya dengan bijak.

.

.

Chapter 1

Selamat membaca

.

.

Seorang wanita berjalan menuju sebuah rumah minimalis yang memiliki taman kecil di depan rumahnya. Mata hitamnya tertuju pada sebuah pintu bercat putih. Perlahan kaki yang dibalut dengan sepatu silver berhak tinggi itu berjalan, rambut merahnya berkibar, dengan menggandeng tangan kecil disisi kanannya.

Sosok gadis kecil yang setia mengikuti kemanapun wanita dewasa di depannya menuntun. Tangan putih bercat kuku merah disetiap jarinya mengetuk berkali-kali daun pintu itu. Menunggu dengan tenang hingga sang pemilik rumah membukakannya.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis belia berambut merah muda dengan kaos hijau serta celana pendek hitam.

"Hai, aku sudah menunggu kalian dari tadi. Ayo masuk. Kenapa lama sekali? Halo Erika apa kabarmu?" Aku membungkuk mensejajarkan tubuhku dengan gadis kecil di depanku, menepuk kepalanya dan tertawa kecil tanpa mengesampingkan sopan santunku. Hari ini aku kedatangan tamu. Lagi. Yah ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Minggu siang yang panas. Dan aku menikmati ini.

Aku tidak ingat kapan pertama kali bertemu dengannya lagi setelah berpisah selama 5 tahun karena kepindahanku. Disekitar Oregawa _road_ aku bertemu dengannya tanpa sengaja. Dia menyapaku dengan ceria. Lalu kami melepas rindu disebuah cafe terdekat. Bercengkrama sambil menikmati teh dan kue.

Dan sekarang beginilah yang terjadi, kadang di hari minggu bibi Tetsumi menitipkan anaknya kepadaku. Yoshioka Erika. Gadis kecil yang cantik. Dia seperti _copy_ -an ibunya. Rambutnya merah. Bola mata hitam jelaganya berbinar lucu saat dia berceloteh tentang apa saja yang terjadi sepanjang harinya. Terkadang raut mukanya akan mencebik imut sesekali jika dia sedang merasa kesal. Dan aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan itu untuk tertawa.

"Hai Sakura. Maaf kalau aku harus melakukan ini lagi. Sebenarnya aku tidak enak padamu tapi, mau bagaimana lagi pekerjaanku tidak bisa ditinggal. Dan aku khawatir jika Erika aku tinggal sendirian." Bibi Tetsumi menjelaskan dengan raut menyesal. Aku mengangguk maklum, memberikan senyuman kepadanya yang mengartikan bahwa ini semua tidak masalah bagiku. Aku tahu apa pekerjaan bibi Tetsumi. Bekerja sebagai dokter spesialis disebuah Rumah Sakit memang terkadang harus siap siaga jika pihak rumah sakit membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Tidak apa-apa bibi. Aku sudah terbiasa,"aku mengelus pelan bahu kirinya,"lagipula aku dan Erika akan bersenang-senang hari ini. Benarkan Erika?" Aku menunduk melihat sorot mata hitam kecil di depanku. Gadis 6 tahun itu tertawa riang sesekali bersorak."Yay _mom_ jangan khawatirkan Erika. Jika Mama mau pergi bekerja, Erika baik-baik saja." Gadis kecil itu menatap ibunya dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan.

Bibi Tetsumi berjongkok memeluk putri kecilnya dan membisikan nasehat kepada anak semata wayangnya. Kemudian dia berdiri dan berlalu pergi. Seketika kututup pintu bercat putih itu dan menguncinya.

"Nah Erika, kira-kira apa yang harus kita lakukan?"Aku bertanya padanya dengan berkacak pinggang. Gadis kecil itu merespon dengan ikut berkacak pinggang. Tangan kanannya terangkat menuju dagu, keempat jarinya ditekuk dengan jari telunjuk yang mengetuk-ngetuk ujung dagu. Alisnya mengkerut bibirnya mengerucut. Pose berpikir ala Erika. Lucu sekali.

"Sakura, bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan sebuah dongeng untukku?"

"Minggu lalu kita sudah melakukannya." Jawabku.

"Tapi aku menginginkannya lagi." Dia cemberut.

Aku menghela nafas dan tersenyum."Baiklah, kau ingin cerita apa?" Aku bertanya seraya menggiringnya ke ruang tengah. Berjalan mendekati sofa dan duduk disana. Erika mengikutiku dan memposisikan dirinya dipangkuanku.

"Aku ingin dengar cerita penyihir hutan utara." Tuntutnya.

"Lagi?"Aku bertanya heran dan dia mengangguk ceria di barengi dengan senyuman lebar. Minggu lalu aku sudah menceritakan dongeng ini kepadanya.

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik ya!" Aku memeluknya, mengeratkan pelukanku disekitar perut kecil gadis itu.

Hei jika boleh kusarankan mungkin ada baiknya kalian mengambil selimut dan beberapa _cookies_ dan susu hangat. Karena cerita ini agak sedikit panjang. Dan, ayo duduk karena ceritanya akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer

Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto

Witch In The North Forest©Green Maple

.

.

.

Genre : Rated M, Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Peringatan : Cerita, nama tokoh dan tempat dalam fiksi ini semua hanyalah karangan author belaka. Mohon para pembaca dapat menyikapinya dengan bijak.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

The Beginning

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

 _"Hosh, hosh, hosh !"_

 _Bunyi kecipak air dari genangan yang terinjak dan suara gesekan dedaunan semak semakin menjadi saat kaki-kaki kecil telanjang itu menapak tanah berlumpur di bawahnya. Berkali-kali tubuh kecilnya menabrak pohon dan ranting yang menjulur di depannya. Merobek dress putih pemberian ibunya. Ia tak peduli walaupun tubuhnya penuh dengan luka._

 _Sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, matanya membulat awas, uap-uap air keluar dari mulutnya saat nafasnya berlomba keluar masuk dari paru-paru. Ia terus berlari, tidak peduli apa yang akan menyambutnya di depan. Yang terpenting adalah Ia harus selamat._

 _"Ibu, Ayah!"_

 _Isak tangis keluar dari mulutnya, namun itu tidak menghentikan pelariannya. Hutan yang rimbun dan gelap membuatnya takut dan menggigil. Tapi tekatnya yang tidak ingin tertangkap dan berakhir mati membuatnya terus masuk menerobos gelapnya hutan._

 _Suara-suara teriakan di belakangnya membuatnya takut setengah mati._

 _'Bagaimana ini? Ibu, ayah tolong aku!'_

 _Ia tersandung, kelelahan dan putus asa mulai melanda. Derai air matanya tak berhenti. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal. Namun saat itulah ia melihat ada lubang besar di bawah pohon. Secercah harapan menghinggapi wajahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia merangkak masuk kedalamnya. Bersembunyi, menekuk lutut dan membungkam mulutnya untuk meredakan isakan._

 _Derap-derap langkah kaki mulai terdengar mendekat. Suara tebasan pohon dan teriakan orang dewasa mulai terdengar jelas._

 _"Sialan! Dimana dia?"_

 _Tubuh gadis kecil itu meremang, nafasnya tercekat. Tangan kecil yang mulai berkeringat dingin itu susah payah membungkam derus nafas dan isakannya._

 _Seseorang berdiri diatasnya. Ia memekik kecil saat matanya melihat banyaknya cacing dibawah kakinya dan seekor kelabang yang mulai merayap di dalam bajunya. Ia hanya bisa menutup mata keras. 'Tuhan tolong aku, tolong akuuu!'_

 _._

 _._

 _Di sebuah kedai_

"Hei kau kemari!" Seorang pria muda berambut coklat dengan tato di kedua pipinya berteriak lantang saat matanya melihat wanita pelayan kedai. Wanita itu mendekat dengan membawa nampan.

"Ya tuan?"

"Bawakan aku segelas bir lagi!"

"Baik." Lalu pelayan wanita itu pun pergi. Tak berapa lama ia kembali dengan gelas besar terbuat dari kayu dan menyerahkan pesanan pria tersebut.

"Kiba, hentikan! Ini sudah gelas yang keempat bodoh." Seorang pria berbaju coklat tua dengan sepatu boot hitam besar bersurai pirang menepuk keras pundak lelaki bernama Kiba disampingnya.

"Ah, lepaskan! Aku ingin bersenang-senang. Jangan ganggu aku Naruto!" Kiba berusaha menghempaskan keras tangan yang berada dipundaknya.

"Kau tidak ingat kalau kita masih ada urusan. Kenapa kau malah mabuk begini. Merepotkan saja. Aku tidak mau tahu kalau kau sampai membuat kekacauan dan tergeletak di tengah jalan." Naruto pria bersurai pirang itu memukul kepala belakang Kiba sembari menggerutu.

Ini bukan wilayahnya jadi ia tak ingin membuat keributan sedikitpun. Walaupun teman seperjuangannya sudah _hangover_ , ia tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian ditempat seperti ini. Banyak bandit, perampok dan penjahat disekitar sini. Ia tahu itu, pengalamannya berkelana bertahun-tahun mengajarkannya. Ini dunia yang penuh dengan tipu muslihat. Hampir separuh hidupnya ia lakukan untuk berkelana. Ia hanya ingin bebas, menjadi pribadi yang _independent_ tanpa memusingkan aturan.

Awalnya ia pergi hanya dengan Shikamaru-sebenarnya ia dipaksa-pria pemalas yang sialnya jenius-sampai sekarang, ini masih menjadi misteri bagaimana seorang gelandangan seperti Shikamaru yang tidak mengecam pendidikan tinggi bisa memiliki otak sejenius itu. Uzumaki Naruto dan Nara Shikamaru adalah teman sejak kecil. Mereka yatim piatu dan besar bersama-sama di jalanan di daerah Konoha.

Hidup ini keras, mereka harus berjuang hidup untuk menyambung nyawa. Menjadi pelayan kedai, pembersih kandang kuda seorang kaya raya hingga mencuri pernah ia lakukan agar ia dapat bertahan hidup. Hingga saat dia berumur 18th, Naruto memutuskan pergi dari desa dan mulai berkelana bersama sahabatnya.

Dan saat mereka berada di perbatasan desa Iwagakure, mereka menemukan Inuzuka Kiba tergeletak bersimbah darah didekat parit kecil. Mereka kemudian menolongnya dan saat itulah Kiba memutuskan untuk ikut Naruto berkelana dengan alasan ia sudah tidak mempunyai tujuan hidup lagi.

Sudah 8 tahun mereka berkelana sembari mencari uang dengan mengambil semua pekerjaan yang bisa mereka lakukan, tentu dengan upah yang tinggi. Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kiba tidak pernah memusingkan pekerjaan yang mereka dapat walaupun itu kriminal asalkan mereka tetap hidup. Cara yang kasar memang, tapi beginilah hidup. Siapa yang lemah dia yang tertindas.

Dan sekarang mereka mempunyai misi.

Naruto melirik ke kiri, kakinya menendang tubuh pria yang tergeletak di atas kursi tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk."Hei, Shikamaru. Bangun bodoh!" Dengan wajah malas yang bersungut-sungut Shikamaru-pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir tinggi-terpaksa bangun. Ia melirik sinis pada Naruto dan menggerutu.

"Cepat kita harus pergi dari sini." Naruto berbicara lirih tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. Mata birunya awas menyisir suasana di dalam kedai. Memindai orang-orang yang ikut menghabiskan waktunya di sana.

Pria berjubah coklat dengan tanda garis di kedua pipinya itu seketika bangkit dan menyeret paksa Kiba dari sana. Ia tidak ingin terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di sana. Tempat yang memuakkan dan sedikit berbahaya. Shikamaru kemudian bangun dan berjalan mengikuti dua pria di depannya dengan malas-malasan. Menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dan menguap lebar.

"Ah, merepotkan!"

.

.

Saat berada di luar kedai, hari sudah semakin gelap. Mereka harus segera pergi dari sini dan mencari penginapan, ah atau mungkin mereka harus tidur di tengah hutan lagi mengingat uang persediaan mereka semakin menipis. Tidak ingin memakan waktu lebih lama lagi, tiga sekawan itupun pergi menemui kuda mereka yang terikat di sebuah kayu di dekat kedai. Dua kuda jantan berwarna coklat dan satu kuda jantan berwarna putih.

"Naruto, ini sudah hampir seminggu dan kita sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk." Kiba meringis merasa mulai putus asa, tidak pernah selama ini mereka melacak seseorang tanpa memiliki petunjuk.

"Aku tahu, apa mungkin mereka hanya mengerjai kita?" Naruto cemberut saat mengingat perkataan orang yang berpakaian mewah saat itu.

"Huh, bodoh!"

Mendengar ejekan seseorang yang menurut mereka menjengkelkan, dua kepala coklat dan pirang itu secepat kilat menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Apa kau bilang hei kepala nanas?!" Kiba orang pertama yang menyembur.

"Shikamaru, diantara kita bertiga kau yang paling jenius. Tapi kenapa kau sendiri tidak punya petunjuk apapun. Kerjaanmu hanya tidur, dan berkata merepotkan-merepotkan. Hidupmu memang sudah merepotkan, tapi jangan jadi orang yang merepotkan dengan merepotkan kami." Semburan kedua dari pria berkepala durian mendapat pukulan dikepala belakang mereka dari pria berkepala nanas.

 _Aneh_ _buah memukul buah, dimana rasa kasih sayang mereka? Persetan_.

Shikamaru hanya bisa meratapi nasib. Hidupnya sedang di uji. Menghabiskan hampir separuh hidupnya bersama dua orang bodoh sama sekali tidak ada dalam rencana masa depannya. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mengingat apakah dulu waktu kecil ia pernah menginjak kotoran ayam sehingga nasibnya sial seperti ini. Kata orang jika kau menginjak kotoran ayam, maka kau akan bernasib sial. _Hah bodoh! Tentu saja yang namanya menginjak kotoran itu sial, mana ada itu disebut keberuntungan. Jika memang itu suatu keberuntungan pasti orang-orang akan berlomba menginjak kotoran._ Sial, sudah cukup. Itu menjijikan, mana mungkin ada orang-orang berlomba untuk mengin...

Menghela nafas sekali lagi.

Shikamaru memijit pangkal hidungnya. Tidak ingin memperpanjang pertengkaran bodoh dengan kedua cecunguk itu ia pun naik ke kudanya dan memacu kuda cokelatnya berlari menjauh. Tidak berapa lama dua sahabatnya pun mengekor di belakangnya sambil menggerutu.

.

.  
Ia tidak tahu untuk urusan apa dia dipanggil kemari. Di saat ia sedang beristirahat membaca buku di perpustakaan pribadinya tiba-tiba saja salah satu pengawal istana datang menemuinya.

Suara ketukan sepatunya yang beriringan menggema di lorong istana. Beberapa pelayan yang berpapasan dengannya membungkuk memberi hormat. Pria itu tidak peduli, dengan wajah datar ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu ganda besar berwarna coklat di depannya.

Saat pintu terbuka, ia melihat sosok pria berjubah mewah dengan mahkota dikepalanya sedang memunggunginya. Ia mendekat, membungkuk memberi hormat kepada sang Raja.

"Yang Mulia."

Mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya, Sang Raja menoleh.

"Kau sudah datang. Duduklah!" Sang Raja kemudian berjalan ke sebuah kursi besar di ruangan tersebut. Menyuruh pria tersebut untuk duduk dikursi di dekatnya.

"Kau sudah tahu bukan bagaimana kondisi Konoha?"

"Iya, Yang Mulia."

"Aku sudah mengutus seseorang untuk meredam keadaan di sana. Tapi, keadaan malah semakin kacau. Jadi, aku perintahkan kau untuk kesana menyelesaikan semuanya." Sang Raja, Uchiha Fugaku memberikan mandat pada sosok pria yang duduk dikursi tunggal disampingnya.

Konoha adalah salah satu bagian di daerah utara dari wilayah kerajaan besar Uchiha. Kota ini merupakan kota yang memiliki tambang berlian yang besar. Para bandit dan pencari kekayaan yang mengetahui hal ini berlomba-lomba untuk merebutnya. Dari melibatkan segelintir orang menjadi perang yang melibatkan banyak orang.

Mengetahui kota yang menyumbang pendapatan kerajaan sedang dilanda kekacauan, Sang Raja pun mengutus salah satu orang kepercayaannya untuk meredamnya. Namun, tanpa disangka setelah kembalinya orang tersebut ia dikejutkan dengan berita adanya pemberontakan. Ternyata kekacauan ini dimanfaatkan oleh sekelompok pemberontak.

Jaraknya yang cukup jauh dari kerajaan merupakan salah satu kendala dalam upaya misi kali ini. Butuh waktu hampir 3 hari dengan berkuda. Jika ia ingin mempersingkat waktu ia harus melewati Hutan terlarang, _North Forest_. Hanya butuh waktu sehari ia bisa sampai di Konoha. Namun, sesuai dengan namanya banyak kabar beredar jika seseorang masuk kedalam hutan itu maka ia tidak akan pernah keluar dari sana.

Hutan itu luas, gelap dan sering berkabut. Banyak rawa-rawa dan lumpur hisap di dalamnya. Konon katanya pohon-pohon di dalam hutan tersebut bisa berbicara. Dan mereka akan saling membisikan satu sama lain jika mereka melihat keberadaan manusia di dalam hutan.

Disaat kau kebingungan dan kelelahan, kau tidak akan sadar bahwa ada mahluk yang mengintaimu dari kejauhan. Tidak ada yang pernah melihat bagaimana rupanya. Mereka hanya mendengar rumor bahwa makhluk itu tidak menyukai manusia. Besar seperti _Troll_ , hanya saja mereka tidak bodoh. Dan para penduduk menyebutnya _The Guardian_.

Ia tahu akan rumor yang beredar soal _North Forest_. Tapi ini tidak akan menghentikannya. Ia bertekad akan membawa lagi kejayaan kerajaan di Konoha. Mata sehitam jelaga itu berkilat tajam. Tanpa berpikir panjang sosok priatersebut menerima perintah dari Sang Raja.

"Kau akan pergi dengan Kakashi. Dan aku tidak ingin ada kabar tidak menyenangkan saat kepulanganmu."

"Baik, Ayah."

Uchiha Sasuke kemudian bangkit dan keluar dari ruangan itu setelah membungkuk hormat kepada Sang Raja.

Ia harus bersiap-siap.

.

.

Jalanan basah dan berlumpur terlihat penuh dengan jejak-jejak kaki. Hiruk pikuk padatnya aktivitas pasar di kerajaan Uchiha menjadi pemandangan biasa dipusat kota. Seorang wanita bercadar menapak jalanan pasar dipagi hari itu. Tubuh dan rambut yang tertutup jubah tersebut mencoba untuk melakukan barter dengan pedagang sekitar. Ia memang tidak mempunyai uang cukup, jadi ia harus melakukan ini. Menukar hasil berkebunnya dengan barang yang dibutuhkan.

Setelah mendapatkan hal yang ia inginkan, wanita itu pun berlalu.  
Teriakan-teriakan dari arah gerbang pasar mengalihkan atensinya. Ia menoleh, melihat dari mana asal suara tersebut. Derap-derap langkah kaki kuda memasuki indra pendengarannya. Seketika ia menepi, menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang yang ingin ikut melihat gerombolan kuda-kuda tersebut sebelum terinjak-injak.

"Minggir!" Seorang lelaki berkuda yang paling depan berteriak-teriak memperingatkan.

Sepertinya itu pasukan kerajaan. Mata hijau itu fokus saat seorang pria berhelai _dark_ _blue_ dengan jubah perang yang dilapisi sedikit warna emas lewat di depannya dengan kuda hitam yang besar. Pria dingin yang berkarisma. Matanya menyipit, seakan tersadar ia segera berlalu pergi dari kerumunan. Menyingkir, berbelok disebuah jalan kecil.

Tempat tinggalnya memang jauh dari pusat kota. Derap langkahnya terburu-buru saat netranya melihat hutan yang familiar di depannya. Matanya sedikit awas melihat sekitar, tidak ingin seseorang melihatnya. Saat dirasa aman, ia kemudian menghilang ditelan gelapnya rerimbunan hutan.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung


	3. The Huntsman Uzumaki Naruto

Disclaimer

Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto

Witch In The North Forest©Green Maple

.

.

.

Genre : Rated M, Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Peringatan : Cerita, nama tokoh dan tempat dalam fiksi ini semua hanyalah karangan author belaka. Mohon para pembaca dapat menyikapinya dengan bijak.

.

.

Chapter 3

The Huntsman Uzumaki Naruto

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

Awalnya Naruto terlahir tanpa seorang ayah. Ayahnya meninggal saat ia masih di dalam kandungan. Ibunya yang hanya seorang buruh di toko roti mulai sakit-sakitan saat ia masih berumur 6th. Dan saat di umurnya yang menginjak 10th ibunya meninggal karena penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Lima hari setelah kematian ibunya, tiga orang laki-laki datang kerumahnya. Mereka mengambil paksa rumah satu-satunya peninggalan ayahnya. Saat itu ia masih kecil, ia hanya bisa menangis memohon. Orang-orang dewasa itu bilang bahwa ibunya menunggak pajak berbulan-bulan.

Pajak yang terlalu tinggi memaksa beberapa orang harus gulung tikar karena tidak bisa membayarnya. Semenjak saat itu ia hidup menggelandang. Pekerjaan apapun ia lakukan. Bertahun-tahun hidup di jalanan membuatnya tahu kerasnya hidup. Namun, disaat itulah ia bertemu Shikamaru yang sekarang menjadi sahabatnya dan sudah ia anggap keluarga sendiri.

.

.  
Saat senja mulai berganti matahari mulai menyusup diperaduan berganti malam yang dingin, tiga sekawan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bermalam disebuah hutan. Setelah mengikat kuda-kuda mereka tak jauh dari tempat mereka bermalam, merekapun mulai mencari kayu bakar untuk membuat api unggun.

"Haaah, aku lelah seperti ini. Aku ingin tidur diranjang. Badanku terasa sakit semua tidur di atas batu." Kiba meringis saat badannya mulai direbahkan di atas tanah berbatu. Terkadang terbersit rasa menyesal mengikuti Naruto berkelana, _benar-benar tidak mengenakan_.

Ia rindu rumah, ia ingin pulang merasakan empuk dan hangatnya ranjang dan lezatnya masakan rumah. Tapi ia sendiri bingung kerumah siapa ia harus berpulang. Mengingat ia tidak memiliki rumah dan sanak saudara, _masa ia harus berpulang kerumah Tuhan dan menumpang?_

Hii, seketika ia bergidik ngeri berpikir seperti itu. Itu namanya cari mati. Oh Tuhan ia masih muda masih belum menikah. Ia masih ingin berumur panjang. Biarkan Kiba merasakan dulu bagaimana enaknya mempunyai istri.

"Ini semua salahmu _dattebayo_!" Naruto yang mendengar keluhan Kiba seketika menyembur dengan jengkel, sebenarnya ia juga ingin tidur di ranjang yang empuk. Kiba yang tidak diterima disalahkanpun membalas.

"Heh, apa katamu rubah?"

"Jika bukan karena kau menghabiskan uang saat di kedai tadi kita pasti tidak akan tidur di sini."

"Apa? Seperti kau tidak pernah saja."

"Eeh, apa kau bilang?"

Shikamaru yang melihat pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya ini tidak mau ambil pusing. Mulai lagi drama kecil di keluarga sedikit bahagia ini, mungkin. Oke ini tidak akan selesai jika dibiarkan saja. Lihatlah kelakuan mereka berdua bisa-bisa mereka akan membangunkan serigala yang ada disini dan berakhir mengenaskan dengan kepala yang terlepas dan menjadi mainan anak-anak serigala, usus terburai dari perut, satu mata yang tercongkel keluar, kaki kanan yang terlepas dan menjadi rebutan para serigala, dan sebagainya dan sebagainya.

"Hei hentikan kalian berdua!"

 _Ah akhirnya Shikamaru kau menyelamatkan kami, jujur saja aku sudah tidak tahan dengan berisiknya mereka berdua._

"Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau hutan ini berhantu?" Tidak disangka dua orang bodoh dengan posisi mereka yang tidak elite-si kepala durian yang menindih dengan memiting si kepala coklat dan si kepala coklat yang membelitkankan kakinya di sekitar pinggang lawan main- _demi dewa Jashin kak Hidan posisi kalian seperti orang gay yang sedang bercinta_ -menghentikan pergulatan panas mereka setelah mendengar celetukan dari orang sebelah.

Mereka berdua menoleh dengan mata membeliak ngeri, dengan cepat mereka melepas diri satu sama lain dan mendekati Shikamaru.

"Shi-Shikamaru,be-benarkah itu?" Perlu digaris bawahi Kiba adalah orang yang penakut soal hantu.

"Hei, ja-jangan bercanda. Bodoh, mana ada hantu di hutan. Haha." Naruto tertawa garing. Perlu digaris bawahi sekali lagi Naruto adalah orang yang _sangat_ penakut soal hantu.

Mungkin lebih baik bertemu hantu daripada bertemu siluman. Dua siluman yang membelit lengan dan tubuhnya seperti ini. Tidak disangka bahwa ia akan terjebak dalam bualannya sendiri. Shikamaru mendesah menyesal, malas memperpanjang hal ini akhirnya ia pasrah saja.

 _"_ Sudah cukup lebih baik kita tidur." Daripada bertemu hantu lebih baik mereka mengikuti saran si kepala nanas. Tidur meringkuk dengan menempel satu sama lain. _Oyasuminasai._

.

.  
Bunyi cicit-cicit burung dan suara bersin-bersin Kiba adalah alarm tersendiri bagi mereka. Sinar matahari yang menelusup masuk diantara dedaunan memberikan kehangatan di pagi hari.

"Hei, bangun!" Seseorang menendang kakinya, siapa gerangan brengsek yang berani mengganggu hibernasinya.

"Woi, cepat bangun bodoh!" Tendangan itu naik mencoba mengguncangkan badan. Intensitasnya semakin sering dan mulai terdengar dengusan dan kata merepotkan.

Kelopak matanya mengerjap-mengerjap, manik _sapphire_ yang tersembunyi di dalamnya perlahan terlihat. Ia melenguh dan menguap lebar. "Shikamaru lima menit lagi." Hanya untuk meminta perpanjangan waktu.

"Rubah, cepat bangun. Atau kau akan kami tinggal, hatchuuu...!"

"Huh, merepotkan. Naruto cepatlah kita harus bergegas atau kau akan mati disini dimakan binatang buas."

"Iya, iya aku bangun." Dengan malas-malasan dan sedikit menggerutu Naruto mengikuti perintah Shikamaru. Melipat alas tidur dan mantel coklat yang dijadikan selimut semalam.

Sambil berbenah mata birunya menelisik sekitar. Api unggun sudah mati dan hanya meninggalkan asap, suasana sejuk hutan di pagi hari, Kiba masih beberes dan Shikamaru yang mulai menyiapkan kuda.

"Shikamaru apa rencana kita selanjutnya?"

Shikamaru yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto pun berhenti dari mengelus kepala kuda dan menoleh ke arah kawannya.

"Kita akan pergi ke pusat kota. Ada seorang informan disana"

"Wah benarkah?"Akhirnya mereka akan mendapatkan petunjuk dan mengakhiri pencarian ini secepatnya.

"Makanya cepatlah sedikit."

"Baiiik..!"

Mereka bertiga pun bergegas meninggalkan hutan dan memacu kudanya ke arah pusat kota.  
"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong darimana Shikamaru mendapatkan informan itu?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Kiba yang berjalan disampingnya. Perasaan Shikamaru kerjaannya hanya tidur saja sepanjang waktu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, sudahlah yang penting pekerjaan ini segera selesai supaya kita bisa bersenang-senang." Pikiran Kiba melayang membayangkan sekantong emas digenggamannya.

"Hihihi, aku ingin makan ramen _dattebayo."_ Mendengar kata bersenang-senang dari Kiba membuat Naruto tergiur. Ia ingin makan ramen sampai puas. Huuh, betapa ia merindukan ramennya sekarang.

Jarak hutan tempat mereka bermalam semalam dengan pusat kota cukup jauh. Selama perjalanan mereka hanya di isi dengan saling melempar ejekan satu sama lain dan kuapan dan kata merepotkan Shikamaru. Tak terasa gerbang kota tujuan mereka terlihat menjulang di depan.

"Kerajaan Uchiha. Hei Shikamaru kita berada di kerajaan Uchiha." Kiba yang melihat lambang kipas kerajaan di gerbang sadar bahwa ia memasuki pusat wilayah salah satu kerajaan adi daya di negara Hi.

"Aku tahu bodoh. Memangnya kita mau kemana lagi." Seharusnya mereka tahu bahwa tempat mereka bermalam semalam merupakan wilayah kerajaan Uchiha bagian barat.

Kerajaan Uchiha adalah kerajaan besar yang memiliki banyak kota besar dan pusat kota mereka merupakan tempat terdekat dari istana inti kerajaan. Kota Uchiha. Kota yang penuh dengan para bangsawan dan saudagar kaya raya.

Mereka akhirnya tiba disebuah kedai kecil di tepi jalan. Mengikat kuda mereka di sebatang pohon dekat kedai, tiga sekawan itupun masuk kedalam.

"Yosh, akhirnya kita minum-minum lagi." Kiba bersorak senang saat mengetahui bahwa mereka mampir ke kedai.

"Aku peringatkan kalian berdua, kita kesini tidak untuk bersenang-senang."Mendengar sorakan Kiba tak ayal membuat Shikamaru memberikan peringatan kepada kawannya.

Suasana kedai yang ramai menyambut mereka saat tiga pasang kaki tersebut menginjakan langkah pertama di dalamnya. Ketiga kepala berbeda warna itu memindai seisi ruangan. Dan tepat saat kepala nanas menoleh pada arah jam 11 ia menemukan orang yang dicari.

Melangkah pasti menuju si target, kedua kawannya pun mengekor di belakang. Saat mendekati meja bundar dengan empat kursi-dua diantaranya terisi-Shikamaru dan Naruto duduk pada kursi kosong sedangkan Kiba hanya berdiri bersandar pada dinding.

Terlihat dua lelaki duduk di depan mereka. Lelaki bersurai hitam dengan jenggot duduk di depan Shikamaru sedangkan lelaki dengan surai coklat duduk di depan Naruto.

"Sudah lama?" Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan saat tangannya menggeser kursi kayu.

"Yaah, begitulah." Pria berjenggot dengan pakaian hitam di depannya menjawab.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Santai dulu Shikamaru. Minumlah dulu, haha. Kau pasti kelelahan karena perjalanan panjang." Lelaki itu menyeringai sembari menyodorkan segelas bir.

"Tidak perlu, cepatlah Asuma. Jangan membuang waktuku."

"Shikamaru, apakah dia informan kita?" Naruto yang penasaran pun berbisik lirih pada Shikamaru yang duduk di sebelahnya dan hanya dibalas dengan gumaman.

"Yah baiklah, sebenarnya bukan aku yang mengetahui informasinya tapi pria ini yang mengetahuinya." Pria bernama Asuma itu menunjuk lelaki yang duduk disampingnya. Tiga pasang mata berbeda warna tersebut seketika melirik pria bersurai coklat yang duduk di depan Naruto.

"Katakan pada mereka Genma apa yang kau tahu." Asuma mendorong pria yang bernama Genma untuk segera berbicara.

"Yang aku tahu kejadian ini sudah lama terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan dari kabar yang ku dengar dia lari ke Utara."

"Utara? Dimana tepatnya?" Naruto mulai sedikit tidak sabar mengorek informasi dari pria yang bernama Genma. Shikamaru memicing.

"Kau tidak akan mau kesana jika aku memberitahumu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kiba yang dari tadi hanya berdiripun ikut menimpali. Shikamaru hanya mendengar percakapan mereka dengan tenang.

"Itu tempat yang berbahaya."

"Katakan saja dimana tempatnya."

"Ah sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Aku masih ada urusan." Melihat Genma yang akan berdiri membuat Naruto secepat kilat mencengkeram kerah bajunya. Ia mendesis memperingatkan lelaki di depannya untuk tidak beranjak sedikitpun atau ia akan menebas kepalanya.

Asuma yang tahu situasi memanas mencoba melerai. Shikamaru hanya menguap dan menggaruk kepala belakang seraya melontarkan kata andalannya.

"Genma, katakan yang jelas." Asuma mencoba mendorong Genma sekali lagi untuk menyelesaikan ini sebelum terjadi keributan besar.

Genma akhirnya duduk kembali setengah tidak rela, ia sudah menghabiskan satu jam sia-sia disini hanya untuk menunggu tiga cecunguk ini. Seharusnya ia bisa berkencan dengan gadisnya sekarang.

"Dengar, ada yang bilang seseorang pernah melihatnya pergi ke utara tepatnya ia memasuki Hutan Utara _._ "

"Hutan Utara?" Naruto membeo, ia baru dengar ada hutan yang bernama Hutan Utara.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Asuma melotot melihat bocah pirang di depannya memasang wajah bodoh.  
Shikamaru yang mendengar nama hutan tersebut mulai mempertajam pendengarannya.

Saat pria berkepala durian itu akan membuka mulut, Shikamaru memotongnya.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

Genma mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria berkuncir di depannya."Ku dengar ia seorang perempuan. Anak dari petani dan tidak memiliki saudara. Dan dia berambut merah muda. Hanya itu yang aku tahu."

Setelah memberikan semua informasi yang ia tahu Genma pun beranjak.

Asuma yang mengetahui kemana arah tujuan tiga sekawan ini akan pergi mulai mempertanyakan.

"Apa kalian akan tetap pergi kesana?"

"Tentu saja _ttebayo._ "

Asuma meringis mendengar ucapan pemuda di depannya yang nyengir. Tidak disangka bahwa mungkin ini adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan mereka. Shikamaru yang mengerti akan hal ini segera memberikan upah kepada Asuma.

"Terimakasih, ku harap keberuntungan selalu bersama kalian." Dan kemudian Asuma beranjak pergi dari hadapan mereka. Kiba yang melihat itu segera ambil duduk di depan kawan-kawannya. Meneguk segelas bir yang belum terjamah di meja.

"Baiklah _ttebayo,_ kita harus pergi ke hutan apa itu tadi namanya?"

" _North Forest_." Kiba menimpali, masih asyik dengan minumannya.

"Ya, ya dan segera membawa gadis itu kembali." Naruto berseru bersemangat sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

Saat itulah dia baru menyadari bahwa berpasang-pasang mata melihatnya.

"Err, kenapa mereka melihatku? Apakah aku terlalu mempesona?" Naruto yang tidak enak saat menjadi pusat perhatian mulai menurunkan kedua tangannya dan berbisik lirih kearah Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya menggeleng, kedua temannya ini tidak tahu situasi.

"Bukan bodoh. Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Akan aku ceritakan saat dijalan."  
Shikamaru pun beranjak di ikuti Naruto kemudian Kiba.

Suasana diluar kedai masih ramai, tiga sekawan itupun mulai beranjak pergi dari kedai. Saat melintasi daerah yang sedikit sepi, Naruto yang penasaran dengan perkataan Shikamaru tadi mulai menagih penjelasannya. Akhirnya Shikamaru pun menjelaskan semua rumor tentang hutan Utara.

Setelah mendengar tentang rumor itu Kiba bergidik ngeri. Pantas saja orang-orang yang di dalam kedai tadi melihat mereka. Naruto hanya diam seribu bahasa. Shikamaru yang mengerti akan teman seperjuangannya yang shock hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Sialan pantas saja pria itu hanya memberi kita sedikit informasi." Kiba mulai pucat, ia tidak ingin mati sia-sia. Mengingat gadis itu masuk ke hutan terlarang pasti dia sudah mati bertahun-tahun lalu.

Ini adalah umpan agar mereka mau mengambil pekerjaan ini dengan memberikan informasi yang setengah. Jika ia tahu informasi ini dari awal, ia tidak akan mau mengambil pekerjaan ini.

"Naruto, bagaimana menurutmu?" Shikamaru yang melihat sahabatnya diam saja merasa heran.

"Dia bilang ada seseorang yang pernah melihatnya kan?"

"Ya."

"Na-Naruto jangan bilang kau akan.." Kiba meneguk ludah saat melihat gelagat pria rubah disampingnya.

"Hehehehe, tentu saja _dattebayo._ Ayo kita cari gadis itu." Naruto tersenyum lebar, ia tidak ragu untuk mengambil misi ini karena pada dasarnya ia memang menyukai tantangan.

"NARUTO! APA KAU GILA?!" Kiba mulai berteriak frustasi saat melihat pemimpin kawanan mereka mengambil misi berbahaya ini.

"Hei, Shikamaru. Kau ikut juga kan?" Mengacuhkan teriakan Kiba, Naruto melempar cengiran kearah sahabat sejak kecilnya sembari menepuk pelan dadanya. Melihat cengiran lebar yang menyebalkan itu membuat Shikamaru mendengus.

Lagipula nasi sudah menjadi bubur, jika mereka melarikan diri dari misi ini bukan tidak mungkin mereka juga akan mati di tangan pria kaya raya itu sebagai buronan.

"Tck, merepotkan."

"Hehe, baiklah! Ayo kita berburu!"

Kepalan tangan kanan beradu dengan telapak tangan kiri saat pria pirang dengan kumis kucing dikedua pipinya berseru semangat. Sinar matahari yang berada di atasnya membuat wajahnya bercahaya. Jubah cokelatnya berkibar saat angin bertiup kencang, memainkan surai pirang di kepalanya. Kiba hanya bisa pasrah dan meratapi nasib jika dia harus mati sia-sia. Mungkin Tuhan memang tidak menghendakinya untuk menikah.

Ketiga pemuda dengan tekad yang sama akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi sebuah misi.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung


	4. The Prince Of Uchiha

Disclaimer

Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto

Witch In The North Forest©Green Maple

.

.

.

Genre : Rated M, Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Peringatan : Cerita, nama tokoh dan tempat dalam fiksi ini semua hanyalah karangan author belaka. Mohon para pembaca dapat menyikapinya dengan bijak.

.

.

Chapter 4

The Prince Of Uchiha

Selamat membaca

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang lelaki dingin yang penuh perhitungan dan rasional. Ia hampir tidak mempercayai adanya hantu atau hal-hal magis di dunia ini.

Ia memang pernah mendengar cerita tentang adanya makhluk yang menghuni di daerah kawasan hutan utara. Tapi itu masih hanyalah omong kosong baginya. Tidak ada bukti, hanya cerita simpang siur yang sialnya bertahan sampai bertahun-tahun dan sekarang menjadi rumor yang menjengkelkan.

Sejak kecil ia diajarkan untuk menjadi pribadi yang teliti dan tidak boleh gegabah. Ayahnya selalu mengatakan bahwa kau harus melihat sekitar karena iblis bisa berwajah bagaikan malaikat. Itu artinya ia harus berhati-hati pada orang-orang disekelilingnya.

Tapi, ibunya pernah berkata kau harus melihat sekitar karena kau tidak hidup sendiri di dunia ini dan suatu saat kau akan menjadi penerus kerajaan. Perhatikanlah rakyatmu.

Sekarang dengan membawa prajurit-prajurit ke ribuan kilometer jauhnya dari kerajaan inti, membuatnya harus berpikir keras.

Jarak tempuh jika harus memutari hutan menghabiskan tiga hari dengan berkuda. Waktu yang cukup panjang untuk membiarkan situasi di Konoha semakin kacau dengan para bandit dan pemberontak didalamnya. Ini tidak mungkin dibiarkan berlama-lama. Tidak selama ia masih bernafas. Tidak selama ia masih bisa menghujam pedang. Pilihannya adalah ia harus melewati hutan utara.

Perhatikan sekitarmu Sasuke, kau tidak sendirian.

Menghela nafas.

Berdiam diri di taman kerajaan selama satu jam memang sedikit membantunya berpikir jernih. Angin semilir yang memainkan anak rambutnya bagaikan membawa ketenangan dalam jiwa.

"Kakashi."

"Ya Yang Mulia." Seorang pria bersurai perak membungkuk menanggapi sahutan tuannya yang sejak tadi berdiri di depannya.

"Apakah semuanya sudah siap?"

"90% siap Yang Mulia, tinggal menunggu perintah Anda."

Hening.

Hanya terdengar suara gemerisik dedaunan diantara mereka.

"Aku ingin melewati hutan utara Kakashi." Mendengar hal ini, Kakashi tercengang. Ia bukannya meragukan kemampuan pangeran muda di depannya.

Walaupun mahkluk itu rumor tapi tetap saja perhitungan akan lumpur hisap di dalamnya membuatnya harus berpikir dua kali. Terlalu beresiko.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan." Uchiha Sasuke hanya melirik saat tak terdengar tanggapan dari tangan kanannya.

"Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia."

"Berapa prajurit yang kita bawa?"

"Dua ratus, Yang Mulia."

"Terlalu banyak, pangkas menjadi setengahnya. Ini bukan perang besar. Aku bisa mengatasinya." Sombong, tidak ia hanya tidak ingin mengambil resiko besar dengan membawa terlalu banyak orang.

Bandit bukan masalah baginya, hanya saja para pemberontaklah yang menjadi prioritasnya. Mereka adalah segerombolan orang yang bisa membahayakan keutuhan kerajaan.

"Siapkan kudaku Kakashi, kita akan berangkat besok pagi. Tenang saja kita akan mengambil rute memutar." Sasuke tahu ia tidak boleh gegabah.

Terlalu beresiko memasuki hutan yang luas dengan banyaknya rawa-rawa. Bukan karena ia takut tapi ia juga harus memikirkan prajuritnya. Bukan karena ia perduli pada mereka. Tapi melihat medan yang ada di hutan, ia tidak mau separuh dari prajuritnya mati di tengah jalan. Tidak efisien dan sangat disayangkan. Biar saja kali ini rumor omong kosong itu mempengaruhi otaknya.

"Kakashi, apa kau tahu siapa pemberontak itu?"

"Yang saya dengar mereka menyebutnya Akatsuki, Yang Mulia."

"Hn."

Akatsuki, belum pernah sekalipun ia mendengarnya.

"Cari tahu semua informasi tentang organisasi ini. Aku ingin sore ini juga informasi itu sudah berada di mejaku."

Setelah memberi perintah kepada Kakashi, Sasuke beranjak dari taman. Berbelok ke kanan menuju kamarnya.

.

.  
Tidak ia sangka tidak banyak informasi yang ia dapat dari organisasi ini. Mereka benar-benar menutup semua kemungkinan adanya kebocoran informasi dari dalam maupun dari luar.

Benar-benar rapat dan sungguh berbahaya.

Tidak diketahui kapan mereka berdiri, berapa jumlah anggota pastinya, apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya. Informasi penting yang ia dapat hanya pemimpin mereka, Pein Yahiko adalah mantan kriminal tingkat S yang artinya ia pernah menghuni penjara Rikudou.

Penjara Rikudou adalah penjara yang dibangun di atas tebing di tengah laut. Merupakan penjara dengan lapisan pengamanan bertingkat paling tinggi di negara Hi. Banyaknya lorong-lorong berliku seperti labirin bisa membuat seseorang tersesat dan jebakan-jebakan dipasang diseluruh penjuru penjara. Hanya para penjahat kriminal paling berbahaya yang menghuni penjara ini. Tidak ada yang bisa lolos. Selain tingkat keamanan yang tinggi, cuaca laut yang sering berubah ekstrim dan banyaknya hiu ditengah laut membuat penjara Rikudou menjadi penjara paling dihindari oleh para penjahat.

Walaupun hanya dengan informasi ini, ia cukup tahu untuk tidak meremehkan pemberontak yang akan ia hadapi kali ini jika tidak ingin pulang dengan kekalahan.

"Kakashi aku ingin kau menyiapkan _mereka_. Beritahu _mereka_ bahwa _mereka_ akan ikut besok pagi denganku."

Mengerti akan apa yang dimaksud tuannya, Kakashi pun undur diri. Jika tuannya sudah memintanya untuk membawa _mereka._ Ini artinya pemberontakan kali ini sungguh berbahaya dan tidak boleh dianggap remeh.

.

.  
Angin sore hari menerpa kulitnya saat ia menatap jauh ke depan luar jendela. Uchiha Sasuke, pangeran muda Uchiha, satu-satunya putra mahkota yang tersisa karena kepergian kakak lelakinya 9 tahun yang lalu dari istana. Sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu dimana kakaknya berada.

Kepergian Itachi membuat ayahnya murka dan menumpahkan segala kewajiban putra mahkota kepada dirinya. Ia tidak protes, hanya saja ia kecewa kepada Itachi. Selain ayahnya, Itachi adalah panutan kedua olehnya.

Sekarang masa depan kerajaan ada di pundaknya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan para pemberontak itu bisa bertindak jauh lebih dari ini. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Akatsuki ataupun pemberontak lainnya mengusik kedaulatan kerajaan.

Besok pagi-pagi sekali ia akan berangkat menuju utara. Membawa sekitar 50 pasukan ditambah dengan 4 orang kepercayaannya. Semoga saja tidak ada halangan saat keberangkatan tiga hari ke depan.

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya, ia menoleh mendapati orang penting kedua kerajaan memasuki ruangannya. Sang Ratu Uchiha berjalan anggun, gaun biru tua yang ia kenakan bermodel kerut di kedua pundak dan berlengan hingga siku, tangannya terbungkus sarung tangan putih, rambut hitamnya digelung kebelakang, gaunnya memanjang jatuh ke belakang hingga membuatnya terseret-seret.

Ia berjalan mendekati meja, menyusuri sisi meja hitam besar itu hingga tangannya berhenti pada sebuah buku."Dulu saat kau kecil kau suka sekali bermain di danau kecil belakang istana. Aku ingat semua pelayan sudah melarangmu untuk bermain disana tapi kau dengan keras kepala tidak mengacuhkannya.

Dan saat kau tidak sengaja terpeleset dan tercebur ke danau, kerajaan menjadi kacau karena semua orang panik." Uchiha Mikoto terkikik kecil saat memorinya memutar ulang potongan-potongan kenangan sewaktu Sasuke masih kanak-kanak. Ia mendongak melihat anak bungsunya yang sekarang sudah menjadi lelaki dewasa dan menopang tanggung jawab besar kerajaan dipundaknya.

Ibunya selalu seperti ini jika ia akan pergi bertugas keluar istana apalagi untuk berperang. Sasuke tahu ibunya begitu mengkhawatirkannya, kenyataan putra pertamanya pergi meninggalkannya membuat Uchiha Mikoto begitu berat melepas kepergian sang anak. Takut jika suatu saat Sasuke tak akan kembali lagi. Dan itu akan memukul batinnya sekali lagi.

Sasuke mendekat, membelai kedua bahu ibunya dari belakang. Mata hitam yang biasanya berkilat tajam dan arogan sekarang berubah lembut hanya kepada sang Ibunda."Aku sedikit ingat saat itu. Aku takut dan aku menangis, saat itu kakak datang menenangkanku. Ia mengatakan jika anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis seperti yang selalu ayah ajarkan."

Uchiha Mikoto tersenyum simpul mendengar koleksi kepingan kenangan Sasuke, matanya berkaca-kaca. Tidak dipungkiri ia begitu merindukan momen itu. Saat dimana keluarganya masih utuh dengan dua anak laki-laki kecil yang menggemaskan.

"Itu sudah lama sekali." Sekarang ia hanya bisa mengenang semuanya. Mikoto menghela nafas, kemudian berbalik menatap manik sehitam jelaga yang diwariskan turun temurun dari darah seorang Uchiha.

Tangan berbalut sarung tangan putih itu terangkat membelai pipi kiri sang Pangeran Muda."Dengarkan ibumu nak. Ibu akan selalu menunggumu disini, kau tahu itu. Ibu sangat menyayangimu. Berjanjilah kau akan pulang dengan selamat."

Sasuke mencium telapak tangan kanan ibunya yang menempel di pipi kirinya. Matanya terpejam sesaat, meresapi kehangatan yang menguar dari telapak tangan lembut seorang wanita yang sudah melahirkannya."Aku berjanji bu, ibu jangan khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Matanya terbuka menyorot penuh keyakinan pada sepasang mata hitam di depannya. Ia kemudian merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu kedalam dekapannya.

Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan mengembalikan kedaulatan utuh kerajaan, mengembalikan kedamaian Konoha dan tidak akan mudah mati. Kembali merasakan kehangatan satu-satunya wanita yang ia cintai. Belum pernah sekalipun Uchiha Sasuke mencintai wanita lain selain ibunya. Dan ia tidak akan membuat cahaya di mata sang Ratu redup dengan berita kematiannya. Tidak.

.

.  
Akhirnya hari keberangkatan telah tiba. Matahari pagi yang mengintip di balik pepohonan menyambut persiapan para prajurit yang akan bersiap hari ini. Terlihat banyak istri melepas kepergian para suami yang akan pergi berperang, derai tangis dan kata menenangkan mereka lontarkan agar tidak ada lagi kecemasan hati. Ini semua demi kerajaan. Semua itu tidak luput dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Baju perang perak keemasan sudah terpasang ditubuh tegapnya, pedang tajam yang sudah menebas banyak lawan tersampir rapi di pinggangnya tersembunyi dibalik jubah hitam. Wajahnya tenang dan sorot matanya tajam penuh dengan tekad. Seorang pemimpin tidak boleh terlihat lemah dan ragu.

Tangan putih terjulur menepuk pundak yang sudah terlindung jubah zirah. Kepala berhelaian raven menoleh, melihat seorang pria bergigi hiu tersenyum lebar menampakan gigi-giginya dan secara tiba-tiba tangan berjari lentik milik seorang wanita berambut merah di belakangnya memukul kepala berambut putih itu dengan keras. Suara mengaduh terdengar ketelinga pria bertubuh besar berambut orange yang berada dibelakang wanita tersebut, ia mendengus melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya.

"Aduuh."

"Sopanlah Suigetsu, sudah kubilang berapa kali kau harus menghormati Yang Mulia Pangeran. Singkirkan tanganmu itu!"

Pria bergigi hiu yang menjadi korban pemukulan tadi hanya meringis mengusap-usap kepalanya."Iya-iya aku tahu." Bibir Suigetsu mencebik, menggerutu dengan pukulan keras Uzumaki Karin.

Karin memang sering kali memperingatkan Suigetsu akan kekurang ajarannya terhadap calon raja Uchiha. Namun seperti tidak pernah jera, Suigetsu tak henti-hentinya mengulagi lagi kesalahannya dan selalu mendapat pukulan atau omelan dari Karin. Mereka tak pernah akur dan Juugo lah yang pembawaannya tenang yang selalu jadi penengah diantara mereka.

Karin berlalu dari Suigetsu, ia maju kedepan menghampiri Uchiha Sasuke. Sudut bibirnya ia tarik, wajahnya merona merah, kedua tangannya bertautan di depan dada. Dengan tingkah sedikit genit ia mencoba menarik perhatian sang Pangeran. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika seorang Uzumaki Karin memang tergila-gila pada Pangeran muda Uchiha.

"Umm Yang Mulia, maaf atas kelancangan si bodoh Suigetsu," Karin berujar dengan tersenyum malu-malu, Suigetsu yang mendengar di belakangnya hanya mendecih."jadi hari ini kita akan pergi ke utara. Apakah kita akan melewati hutan utara pangeran?" tanya Karin, Sasuke hanya melirik menanggapi pertanyaan Karin. Matanya kembali menyorot kedepan melihat persiapan para prajurit."Apa Kakashi belum memberitahumu?"

Karin gelagapan mendengar hal ini, kedua tangannya bertaut cemas. Walaupun hanya lirikan tapi sorot mata Sasuke selalu tajam."Kakashi-san memang sudah memberitahu kami, memang beresiko jika kita masuk kedalam hutan utara. Selain rawa hisap dan rumor adanya monster yang menghuni, kudengar juga ada seorang penyihir yang tinggal disana." Kedua alis Sasuke mengernyit mendengar rumor bodoh apalagi yang keluar dari salah satu pasukan andalannya."Penyihir?" Manik ruby Karin melebar saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Pangeran Sasuke tidak mengetahui hal ini."Yang Mulia tidak tahu?"

Tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan Karin terinterupsi oleh celotehan Suigetsu."Sudahlah Karin untuk apa kau membahas hal yang tidak penting, itu hanya mitos. Lagipula kita tidak akan kesana." Ucapan Suigetsu hanya mendapat delikan dari Karin.

Sasuke terdiam masih menatap lurus kedepan, pikirannya mulai mendominasi. Jika memang ada penyihir di dalam hutan apakah mungkin makhluk mitos itu adalah ciptaan _nya_? mungkin saja, dan mungkin akan ada lebih banyak _mereka_ di dalam hutan.

"Yang Mulia persiapan sudah selesai." Pikirannya buyar saat Kakashi datang dari arah samping dan membungkuk. Matanya menutup sejenak, menekan pikiran-pikiran anehnya beberapa saat lalu ke belakang kepala. Benar kata Suigetsu itu hanya mitos untuk apa memikirkannya. Jangan katakan ia mulai terpengaruh dengan rumor itu.

Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan, tangan kanannya meraih pelindung kepala dari besi dan mengapitnya diantara tangan kanan dengan pinggang. Sasuke menoleh menghadap Kakashi, memberikan perintah untuk segera berangkat. Kemudian Ia melangkah diikuti oleh ke empat bawahan terpercayanya dibelakangnnya.

Kuda hitam dengan pelindung kepala dari besi terlihat gagah diantara kuda-kuda yang lain. Sasuke duduk di pelanar kuda hitamnya, penutup kepalanya masih diapit diantara pinggang dan lengan yang tertutup jubah hitam. Setelah melihat sejenak keadaan pasukannya, Sasuke langsung memacu kuda hitamnya untuk berlari keluar gerbang istana utama.

Derap langkah kaki kudanya sedikit melambat saat pasukannya memasuki gerbang pasar yang ramai dengan penduduk sekitar.

"Minggir!" Salah satu pasukannya yang berjalan di depan berteriak memperingatkan saat orang-orang berkerumun melihat gerombolan pasukannya lewat. Ia tidak perduli, kudanya terus ia pacu kedepan melewati para penduduk yang terheran di tepi jalan.

Rambut _dark blue-_ nya berkibar, saat ia melihat gerbang luar pasar ia memasang pelindung kepalanya dan mulai memacu kudanya cepat menembus angin. Memimpin para pasukannya untuk pergi berperang.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung


	5. North Forest

Disclaimer

Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto

Witch In The North Forest©Green Maple

.

.

.

Genre : Rated M, Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Peringatan : Cerita, nama tokoh dan tempat dalam fiksi ini semua hanyalah karangan author belaka. Mohon para pembaca dapat menyikapinya dengan bijak.

.

.

Chapter 5

North Forest

Selamat membaca

.

.

Dia tak pernah mengira sebelumnya bahwa hidupnya akan ia habiskan di hutan seperti ini. Entah sudah berapa lama dirinya hidup disini, ia mulai berhenti menghitung sejak papan kayu fondasi rumahnya sudah penuh dengan coretan garis vertikal yang ia buat sendiri.

Yang hanya ia tahu matahari terbit di sebelah timur memberinya sedikit kehangatan diantara sela-sela daun dan suara cicitan burung yang berlomba-lomba untuk saling beradu siapakah diantara mereka yang paling berbakat dalam bersenandung. Dan sang surya yang tenggelam di sebelah barat meninggalkan malam mencekam dan udara dingin yang menusuk hingga menelusup diantara celah-celah kayu rumahnya.

Namun, yang paling menakjubkan diantaranya adalah bagaimana serangga nocturnal bercahaya mengitari rumahmu selayaknya kelip-kelip hijau yang menggodamu untuk mengumpulkannya kedalam sebuah toples kaca dan menjadikannya penerang kecil dimalammu yang gelap.

Gubuk kecil yang ia buat susah payah dari memanfaatkan akar dan pohon mati di sekitar membuatnya mempunyai tempat bernaung dari hujan dan dinginnya malam.

Terkadang beberapa hewan pengerat kecil dan binatang berbulu lain ikut berlindung dalam rumah yang ia buat. Tak jadi masalah untuknya, karena selama beberapa tahun ini ia sama sekali tak memiliki teman hidup semenjak kematian kedua orangtuanya yang di renggut paksa oleh beberapa orang yang ia sebut _manusia_.

Bukan berarti ia bukan manusia. Tapi ia berusaha keras menolak untuk di samakan dengan makhluk keji yang serakah dan tak memiliki belas kasihan itu. Tak di pungkiri terkadang ia membutuhkan mereka. Tidak, bukan, salah. Ia membutuhkan benda ciptaan mereka. Benar-benar menjengkelkan. Ia tidak akan sudi kembali ke peradaban mereka jika saja beberapa kebutuhan pentingnya tidak berada di kota.

Kenangan buruk yang ia alami di masa lalu sudah cukup sebagai alasan untuknya membuat tembok besar penghalang antara dirinya dengan manusia. Dan ia tidak akan pernah meruntuhkan tembok itu selamanya. Walaupun ia harus mati karena keegoisannya sendiri.

Tangannya dengan beberapa bekas luka sayatan kecil menggenggam sebuah pisau belati tengah sibuk bergerak memangkas ranting pohon untuk membuat sebuah mata panah yang runcing.

Tangannya bergerak cepat dan cekatan, ia begitu mahir melakukannya. Setelah selesai dengan ranting yang satu, ia mengambil ranting kecil yang lain hingga terkumpul beberapa ranting pohon yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai anak panah untuk hari ini.

Anak-anak panah yang sudah siap dimasukannya ke dalam sebuah kantong panjang yang terbuat dari kulit kayu pohon mati yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun. Mungkin sudah ada sekitar 12 anak panah yang ia buat. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, ia kemudian berdiri dari duduknya berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah dan mengambil busur panahnya yang tergantung di dinding kayu bersebelahan dengan sebuah pedang.

Setelah menutup pintu rumah ia beranjak menuju sebuah aliran sungai kecil yang berada beberapa puluh meter dari rumahnya. Sungainya begitu jernih ada beberapa ikan kecil yang hidup disini. Ia kemudian berjongkok menumpukan satu lututnya di atas tanah berbatu, mengeluarkan tempat minum yang terbuat dari kulit binatang yang telah mati dan mencelupkannya kedalam aliran sungai hingga terisi penuh.

Bunyi gemericik air menetes terdengar saat ia mengangkat tempat minumnya yang sudah terisi penuh dan segera mengaitkannya di sekitar pinggang. Kepalanya mendongak, meniti keadaan sekitar hutan yang ia pijak. Hutan ini gelap seperti biasa, pohon-pohon besar yang berhimpitan tak memberikan celah untuk cahaya menerobos masuk. Tangannya mengepal erat pada busur panah yang ia genggam, dengan penuh tekad kakinya melangkah meninggalkan jejak tapak kaki di atas tanah yang basah. Terkadang tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan ranting-ranting yang menjulur menghalangi jalannya.

Mata hijaunya tidak berhenti memindai sekitar, awas jika ada pergerakan kecil dibalik semak-semak. Mungkin saja jika ia beruntung itu adalah binatang buruannya tapi tidak memungkiri bisa saja ada hewan buas yang mengintai dibalik semak. Pedang tajam selalu tersampir di ikat pinggang sebelah kiri, berjaga-jaga jika ia dalam keadaan terdesak.

Jangkauan kakinya berhenti melangkah saat netranya menangkap sekumpulan semak dengan daun berwarna hijau keunguan yang ditumbuhi beberapa beri ungu yang mengeluarkan bau harum dan manis yang begitu menggiurkan.

Achokanthera adalah tanaman semak beri yang beracun. Getahnya bisa membunuh orang dewasa dalam satu menit jika tertelan.

Dengan cekatan ia memetik beberapa lembar daun tersebut dan mengumpulkannya pada sebuah wadah kayu. Matanya liar melirik sekitar mencari sebuah batu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menumbuk daun achokanthera agar ia bisa mengumpulkan getahnya.

Saat netranya menangkap sebuah batu panjang di atas tanah, ia segera mendekati batu tersebut dan menumpukan wadah daun achokanthera di atas permukaan batu yang lain. Dengan hati-hati ia menumbuk daun achokanthera dan mengumpulkannya menjadi satu di dalam wadah kayu saat dirasa tumbukannya sudah mengeluarkan getah yang cukup.

Ia akan menggunakan ini untuk melumpuhkan mangsa atau musuh dengan melumurinya pada ujung anak panah. Kakinya kembali melangkah menapaki tanah yang tertutup dedaunan kering meninggalkan suara gemerisik diantara suara desauan angin.

Terdapat banyak rawa dan lumpur hisap di hutan ini, ia harus selalu berhati-hati saat melangkah atau ia akan mati terhisap seperti beberapa orang yang nekat mencoba menerobos masuk melewati hutan.

Telinganya menajam saat terdengar gemerisik ranting pohon yang terinjak, ia membungkuk mencoba berkamuflase diantara semak-semak dedaunan sekitar. Tangannya yang bebas meraih anak panah di pundaknya dan memposisikannya di antara busur dan jari-jarinya. Bersiap jika memang ada bahaya yang mengancam di depannya. Ia mencoba fokus melihat diantara sela dedaunan semak yang rimbun.

Tangannya bergerak menarik busur panah saat dirasa ia melihat pergerakan asing di depan matanya, matanya memicing memposisikan anak panah lurus menuju sasaran. Dan,

Tak !

Suara kepakan burung berhamburan di angkasa terdengar mengiringi suara gemerisik daun dan ranting yang terinjak-injak. Badannya menegak, sedikit lebih rileks namun tidak mengurangi tingkat kewaspadaannya. Ia maju ke depan, penasaran dengan apa yang sudah menjadi sasaran tembaknya.

"Lancang sekali kau manusia." Tubuhnya menegang saat suara berat yang begitu mengerikan menembus indra pendengarannya, tangan kirinya secara otomatis siap siaga bergerak menumpu di atas pedang.

Kepalanya menoleh dengan penuh hati-hati, dan matanya melebar saat mendapati makhluk besar berwarna hijau dengan kedua taring yang tumbuh disudut bibirnya. Tanduknya melengkung keatas dengan ujung runcing dan ia membawa senjata pemukul bergerigi yang besar. Makhluk itu tingginya sekitar 10 kaki dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya ditumbuhi rambut-rambut yang lebat.

"Kau sudah mengusik ketenanganku." Makhluk itu bergerak, kakinya yang besar saat menapak tanah mengeluarkan suara bedebum yang sedikit keras. Matanya yang merah menyalang tajam namun itu tak membuatnya gentar. Jantungnya berdebar keras, cengkraman di pangkal pedangnya semakin erat, kakinya siaga membentuk kuda-kuda.

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan makhluk bodoh, aku-bukan-mereka!" Dirinya mendesis tajam menanggapi perkataan makhluk di depannya yang begitu menyinggungnya.

"Berani sekali kau makhluk kerdil. Jika saja bukan karena Rokku, mungkin kau sudah berakhir di dalam perutku."

Bug, bug, bug !

Makhluk itu memukul perutnya yang besar, ia sengaja melakukannya untuk menggertak gadis kecil yang ada di depannya.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih untuk Rokku yang telah menjagaku dari makhluk jelek sepertimu." Matanya memicing. Ia bisa melihat bahwa makhluk itu menggeram dan tubuhnya bergetar-

"Graawwrrr.. !"

-dan sekali hentak senjata besarnya melayang kearahnya.

BUMMM !

Menghantam tanah yang ia pijak hingga membuat suara dentuman yang cukup keras. Ia masih sempat melompat ke kanan menghindari hantaman senjata mematikan itu. Berbahaya sekali jika benda itu mengenainya, bisa-bisa ia hancur terbelah jadi dua. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan anak panahnya dan melesatkannya tepat ke makhluk besar itu, namun anak panahnya meleset dan hanya mengenai bahu.

Makhluk itu menggeram dengan mata menyalang dan tiba-tiba pemukulnya di tarik ke kanan menghempas ke arah dimana ia berpijak. Reflek ia menunduk, pukulan makhluk itu menghantam pohon-pohon disampingnya dan membuat pohonnya rubuh seketika. Disaat dirinya dalam posisi merunduk ia dengan cepat menjegal kaki makhluk besar itu.

Tubuhnya yang besar sedikit limbung tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya jatuh. Makhluk itu kembali mengangkat pemukulnya ke atas tinggi-tinggi dan dengan kekuatan penuh ia layangkan senjata besar itu ke bawah tepat dimana makhluk kecil incarannya berada.

Matanya membelalak ngeri melihat senjata besar bergerigi itu meluncur cepat kearahnya, refleks ia mengeluarkan pedang yang tersampir di pinggang kirinya dan menangkis pemukul itu.

Tang !

"Ugh!"

Dengan susah payah ia menahan pemukul itu yang akan mengenai kepalanya. Deru nafasnya memburu, ia melenguh menahan tekanan berat dari makhluk di atasnya.

Makhluk besar itu semakin bringas saat melihat lawannya terdesak. Namun tak disangka gadis itu berkelit dan menendang tangannya. _Makhluk kerdil ini benar-benar lincah_. Tangannya yang menggenggam pemukul sedikit goyah dan itu dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh gadis kecil di bawahnya. Gadis kecil itu berdiri cepat kearah belakang dan menebas betis lawannya.

Sratt !

"Argghh..!" Makhluk itu merintih keras, ia menoleh cepat kearah manusia itu dengan mata merah yang diselimuti amarah.

"Hentikan !"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara besar yang menginterupsi perselisihan mereka, keduanya menoleh cepat ke sumber suara. Terlihat makhluk besar lain yang sama dengan lawannya berjalan kearah mereka, hanya saja ia memiliki seekor serigala berbulu abu-abu yang mengikutinya. Serigala itu menggeram dengan menampakan deretan gigi-gigi taringnya yang tajam.

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan Refarraj, kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku!"

Makhluk besar yang disebut Refarraj mendesis tidak suka, ia muak dengan sifat ketuanya yang selalu melindungi makhluk kerdil ini. Seharusnya dari dulu ia sudah memusnahkan _nya_. Refarraj memang tidak meyukai manusia, hanya saja ketuanya ini selalu melindungi makhluk keparat ini.

"Kau dengar itu Refarraj? Enyahlah dari sini!" Gadis kecil itu mendecih, melayangkan tatapan remeh ke arah Refarraj. Refarraj menggeram, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika ketuanya sudah berkehendak.

"Jaga bicaramu! Sadarilah posisimu. Aku tidak mengajarimu untuk merendahkan orang lain." Gadis itu mendecih lagi mendengar peringatan yang keluar dari mulut Rokku."Perlu kau ingat Rokku, kau tidak pernah mengajariku sopan santun. Dan sejak kapan bangsa Betroff tahu akan tata krama?" Ia menoleh kearah Rokku sang ketua dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya. Hal itu justru memancing amarah Refarraj.

Betroff adalah salah satu makhluk yang hidupnya nomaden atau berpindah-pindah. Jumlah mereka tidak terlalu banyak karena itu mereka selalu merasa terancam akan keberadaan manusia. Tubuh mereka tinggi dan besar. Dulu mereka gemar berburu dan memakan daging hewan, namun sekarang itu menjadi sebuah larangan semenjak mereka takluk akan sesosok peri cantik yang dulunya penguasa hutan ini.

Cara hidup mereka akhirnya berubah. Mereka tidak berpindah-pindah lagi, mereka memutuskan untuk menetap di hutan Utara, mengabdikan diri kepada sang penguasa hutan. Mereka memakan buah, daun dan terkadang menangkap ikan. Namun rasa haus akan daging mereka tidak terkendali saat melihat manusia yang masuk ke dalam kawasan hutan. Dari sinilah beredar rumor diantara para manusia akan sosok makhluk _The_ _Guardian_.

Rokku menghela nafas, ia sedikit menekan emosinya menghadapi makhluk kecil ini.

"Biarkan aku memakannya Rokku." Refarraj bergerak maju kedepan dengan gigi bergemelutuk. Melihat hal ini dengan sigap Rokku menghadangnya dengan merentangkan tangan, menekan dada Refarraj ke belakang. Ia tidak menginginkan satu-satunya keturunan penguasa mati ditangan bangsanya sendiri. Meskipun _itu_ masih diragukan.

"Pergi Refarraj!" Tangan Rokku menepuk dada Refarraj yang masih geram menahan amarah. Rokku menoleh ke belakang saat tidak ada tanggapan dari salah satu bawahannya,"pergilah temui Foster, ia sedang berada di Seroun. Bantu dia menyiapkan segalanya."

Refarraj mendengus sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ketua sukunya dengan masih tersulut emosi.

Rokku mengedarkan pandangannya, ia menghela nafas setelah melihat kekacauan yang di akibatkan oleh anak buahnya dan anak didiknya. Mata merahnya menoleh kearah si gadis kecil.

"Katakan padaku jika kau sedang tidak mencoba melakukan hal terlarang!" Gadis itu mendengus menanggapi perkataan Rokku. Ia menendang kerikil kecil di depan telapak kakinya.

"Aku hanya ingin melatih kemampuan panah dan pedangku. Kau bisa melihat sendiri semua ini bukan ulahku tapi makhluk bodoh hijau itu yang melakukannya."

"Cukup!" Rokku menggeram marah, ia menghentak ujung pemukulnya ke atas tanah hingga menimbulkan bedebum yang cukup keras. Serigala pengawalnya mencicit takut di belakangnya. Ekor dan telinganya tertekuk ke belakang.

Gadis itu berjenggit kaget melihat kemarahan Rokku, ia merunduk dengan muka cemberut. Rokku menghela nafas mencoba meredam emosinya. Matanya melunak melihat anak didiknya merunduk takut. Walaupun ia sudah dewasa tapi sifatnya terkadang masih kekanakan.

"Kau sudah tahu bukan bagaimana hukum rimba hutan ini?" Gadis itu hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan ketua suku,"jadi seharusnya kau tidak melanggarnya. Sebentar lagi akan ada perayaan Silferdur, kuharap kau tidak melakukan kekacauan lagi. Kau mengerti?"

Gadis itu mendongak, mata hijaunya yang besar terselimuti titik-titik air. Ia sedang melancarkan wajah memelas bagai anak anjing."Ya aku mengerti." Gadis itu mengangguk, membuat batin Rokku merasa lega-

"Tapi aku ingin meminjam Wolfe."

-untuk sementara. Haah, selalu saja begini. Matanya yang merah melirik binatang pengikut setianya. Ia nampak berpikir. Jika ia tidak memberikan serigala ini kepadanya, kemungkinan ia pasti akan melakukan kekacauan lagi. Tapi jika ia memberikan Wolfe, itu sama saja. Tidak ada bedanya. Gadis ini pasti tetap tidak bisa diam. Ia tidak bisa mengawasinya beberapa hari ini karena ia sendiri sibuk mengawasi persiapan silferdur. Mungkin beberapa syarat sedikit bisa membantunya.

"Baik," Gadis itu sontak berbinar cerah mendengar persetujuan Rokku,"dengan beberapa syarat. Kau tidak boleh keluar dari hutan dan bertemu manusia saat bersama Wolfe, dan kau jangan pernah coba-coba mendekati Seroun. Aku tidak ingin mendengar berita kalau kau melanggar hukum rimba di hutan ini sekali lagi. Kau mengerti Lvrea? "

Gadis yang dipanggil Lvrea itu meringis lalu mengangguk senang mendengar persyaratan Rokku."Tidak masalah, aku tidak akan mendekati manusia dan Seroun. Aku hanya akan berjalan-jalan di hutan ini. Ayo Wolfe!"

Lvrea bersiul memanggil serigala besar abu-abu pengikut Rokku. Wolfe yang mendengar isyarat nona di depannya berjalan mendekat. Lvrea kemudian meloncat dan langsung menaiki punggung Wolfe yang dipenuhi bulu-bulu abu keperakan. Ia berteriak dan menepuk badan Wolfe, seketika Wolfe berlari kencang ke depan.

"Wohooo!"

Ia bersorak girang saat serigala raksasa berbulu abu-abunya berlari menembus angin dengan sangat kencang. Sesekali Wolfe melompat menghindari sebatang pohon dan itu membuatnya terangkat lalu turun drastis ke bawah.

Adrenalinnya berpacu cepat, jantungnya berdebar. Ia selalu menyukai sensasi ini. Matanya melebar, sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, rambut merah jambunya yang panjang berkibar melawan angin. Pohon-pohon di kanan kirinya bagaikan sekelebat garis-garis panjang yang meninggalkan warna hijau dan hitam.

"Aku akan membawakan kucing hutan kepadamu Rokku! Kau dengar itu?!" Ia berteriak lantang saat dirinya sudah menjauh dari posisi semula. Rokku yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus. Ia kemudian mengangkat senjatanya ke pundak dan berlalu pergi dari sana.

Gadis itu adalah anak didiknya sejak ia menemukannya 17 tahun yang lalu di hutan ini, tubuhnya saat itu menyedihkan. Gaun putihnya sudah terkoyak-koyak dan penuh dengan lumpur, terdapat banyak luka yang memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya dan dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya menempel serangga dan hewan penghisap darah. Saat itu kaumnya begitu beringas dan liar ingin sekali memakan gadis kecil itu. Hasrat kaum ras Betroff keluar tak tertahankan membuat mereka meraung-raung.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya membeku saat itu juga.

Saat dimana gadis itu meringkuk, menangis sesenggukan dan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, ia menyeka wajahnya yang tertutup rambut dan lumpur. Dan saat itulah ia melihat tanda di dahinya, tanda berbentuk diamond berwarna ungu. Tanda yang menunjukkan satu-satunya keturunan Nimfa.

Sang penjaga hutan yang telah lama hilang.

.

.

.

.  
Bersambung

A/N :

Saya sengaja ngremake ulang cerita saya yang Pangeran dan Penyihir Kecil. Ceritanya masih amburadul dan saya sendiri bacanya jadi malas karena berantakan (-_-')

Dengan judul baru yang lebih enak di baca, mungkin kali ya? hehe. Nimfa disini memang merujuk pada mitologi Yunani tapi saya tidak menggambarkan akan seperti Nimfa yang asli. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja. Saya bingung mikirin nama tokoh fiksi, mungkin ke depan akan muncul beberapa nama tokoh fiksi baru, bisakah kalian membantu saya? hehe

Sekianlah, terimakasih.


End file.
